


The Lemonboy AU guide

by Cairo_Raiser545



Series: Lemonboy AU [2]
Category: DreamSMP
Genre: Yeah this is just an explanation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:07:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27960506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cairo_Raiser545/pseuds/Cairo_Raiser545
Summary: The Lemonboy AU guide. Explanation of the world mechanics.
Series: Lemonboy AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2069130
Kudos: 13





	The Lemonboy AU guide

The things to build the world, how the world works, how servers work etc.

\- Gifted: Gifted are a higher form of human, they have a natural affinity for whatever they are given. They’re born to usher in eras, new forms of the universe. (Xizuma: Community, Stampy: Aimless fun, Dream: Competitive) An example I mention in literally the first chapter is Dream. He’s naturally good with keeping stamina and speed.

\- The Watchers: Taken from Grian’s EVO series, the Watchers are god-like creatures that care for the humans in the universe. They decide who hybrids are, who the gifted are, who others are. However, because they cannot speak to humans, they have to claim humans as made-watchers, who are blessed with powers, and form a contact between the Watchers and humankind.

\- Others: Others are a pair of people who match each other in every way. Where one falters, the other succeeds, where one struggles, the other strides. They are usually gifted but can be human (although it is rare.) Examples of this are StampyLongNose and IBallisticSquid (gifted) and Skeppy and BadBoyHalo (Human).

\- Glitches: Glitches are little ghost-like creatures, and no-one has any idea where they came from (not even the Watchers). They like to gather in groups where there is a lot of activity. Their presence however, causes problems for humans, and they can cause hybrids, blackouts (unconciousness) and they bite. It’s the server owner’s job to get rid of it.

\- Scholars: The scholar race was born to be aids to the gifted. Every gifted would become friends with a Scholar, who would help them learn about why they were chosen and how to maximise the gifts they were given. However, a hunter raid destroyed the source of the Scholar’s power, killing nearly all of them. Only two survived.

\- Hunters: The Hunters are a dangerous race, created by a rouge made-watcher with the sole purpose of destruction and monopolising. They seek power and money, raiding bases and servers to gain diamonds and valuables for trade. They also hunt gifted and hybrids, gifted for pets, hybrids for breeding. They used to monopolise the Lemonpeople trade before the disease.

\- The Lemonpeople: A race created by a glitch in a modded world. They’re worth (on average) 500,000 diamonds (or 781 stacks and 16 diamonds.) All Lemonpeople have yellow/blonde hair, and their presence allows flowers and crops to grow. Unfortunately a disease attacked their base plants (which tether them to servers) and killed them. Tommy was forced to run away from his home at only two years old in order to survive. Only one book was ever written about them, and only five copies have been made.

\- Relics: Relics are part of a person, created when something leaves a profound effect on someone. Ordained by the Watchers, they server as reminders of the things you have done in your life. Though meant to be good, an unfixable glitch in the Universe (caused in 2007) caused bad events to evolve into relics too.  
Relics are rare, with only a 4% chance of them happening, which is bumped up to 10% if you’re a gifted, as these people were born to serve as a sign of hope to others, and their relics would show that the memories you make are important and should be treasured.

There will be a rather important relic in this story, though it won’t happen to Tommy. (I’m not for that ‘give them everything’ trope.)

\- Admins: Admins are different to how they usually work in Minecraft. Instead of anyone being an admin, people who make servers are simply “server owners” and admins are chosen to create influential servers. (Noxite: MCC, Simon: Hypixel, Josh: Just whatever Wilbur wants Josh doesn’t have much care, Xizuma: Hermitcraft) A good example is Eret, and it’s actually something I use to explain his betrayal in L’Manburg later in the work! :)

\- Hybrids: Hybrids are usually created by Watchers, but they’ve become more common due to glitches (and happen a lot on the Hypixel server to the point they had to make a kit for anyone affected by hybrids. Chickens are the most common hybrids for some reason?) An example is Fundy, who has fox ears/tail and the ability to screech. (That was hard when Wilbur raised Fundy.)  
Hybrids age faster than humans, depending on their animal type (Fundy is 25, but only born 5 human years ago. (1 Human year is 5 Fox years.)) but once they hit 25-30 years they begin to age normally.

\- Voiding: Voiding is the concept of permanent death. Most people void around the age of 90-100. The name came after a glitch caused a piece of bedrock to disappear, and a person fell into the void. The name serves as a reminder of what people have to be careful of.

\- Servers: Servers are connected to the way you’d expect. I blended game and irl. The “worlds” menu you see when loading up Minecraft is on a player’s comm, and that’s how they get from server to server. Whitelisting and IPs work the same way as they do Irl, and cross-server communication works like email and text combined. It’s texting format, but people respond at the speed you’d respond to an email (maybe when you have time maybe you forget to.)

\- Admin Meets: Admin meets are when a group of admins, server owners and other important people go to a monthly meeting to talk about the new Universe updates, any problems they’ve had with glitches, and then general server news. The “made-watcher” in the group then needs any info from the Watchers to the meet, and the meet to the Watchers. The meeting we follow is a group consisting of the following:

\- Grian (Watcher)  
\- Xizuma (Admin/Gifted)  
\- AmyLee33 (Human)  
\- Smajor1995 (Scholar)  
\- Dream (Gifted)  
\- Ph1lzA (REDACTED)  
\- StampyLongNose (Gifted/Other)  
\- IBallisticSquid (Gifted/Other)  
\- Hypixel (Admin)  
\- Noxite (Admin)

This chapter will also be posted in “The Lemonboy AU guide.” However it will contain spoilers. I wouldn’t recommend reading if this is your first time, though every piece will have a title that says what chapter you need to have read for the information I divulge.

I’m getting this out now to establish this work’s place on the platform, but stay up to date if you’d like! :D


End file.
